


邻里关系

by chemicalcandy, Schacht



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Desperation Play, Dom Frank Iero, Double Anal Penetration, Fluffy elements, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Ice Play, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sir Kink, Sub Gerard Way, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Wax Play, oversensitivity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schacht/pseuds/Schacht
Summary: Gerard有这样一个邻居。一个20多岁的英俊男人，黑发，有些矮，满是纹身。他不想表现得太过饥渴，但是说Gerard只是单纯地觉得他辣透了或者喜欢他却是低估了他的感觉。不。Gerard该死地迷恋他，那个人对于他就像是一个美丽得令人犯罪的天神。这个天神的名字叫Frank Iero。而他从来，从来没有想到他能和他搭上话，甚至有一天能让他喜欢上他。因为，让我们现实点，Gerard笨拙又内向，而Frank…Frank简直性感得不真实。显而易见的，命运想要给Gerard和Frank一个机会，所以一个幸运的巧合让他们在Frank的公寓里过了一夜——然后他们做了爱。像是，淫乱又粗暴的那种。Frank让Gerard成为了他的Sub，在他身上用上了所有种类的玩具和惩罚，并且在接下来的几周里让Gerard所有最淫乱的性幻想都成为了现实。这，老实说是史上最糟糕的坠入爱河的开端了，但是很快他们就会这么做。





	邻里关系

Gerard有这么个邻居。

一个20来岁的英俊男人，黑发，有点矮，满是纹身。  
他不想表现得太过饥渴，但如果说Gerard只是单纯地觉得他辣透了或者是喜欢他，那可是太低估他了。不。

Gerard迷恋死他了，那个人对他来说就像个美丽得令人犯罪的神。

这位神的名字叫Frank Iero。知道这一点对Gerard来说很容易，他只要看看公寓铭牌就行了。再加上，由于Frank的公寓就在Gerard的正下方，他了解到了更多关于Frank的事情——尽管Frank三周前才搬进来——这些都导致了他沦陷得更深。

Frank喜欢摇滚乐。吵翻天的那种。此外，他还喜欢和朋友们一起喝酒，这两项加起来就等于无数个音量爆棚的夜晚，有着嚎叫的吉他和洪亮的大笑。如果这是其他任何一个邻居，Gerard绝对早就投诉了，但他真心不想让Frank觉得他古板或者无聊，或是需要在凌晨3点钟睡觉。  
Frank似乎有份很棒的工作。不像Gerard，他不需要在工作日7点起床，而且每当Gerard下午4点下班的时候他已经在家里了。可能他压根就没工作——但是在金钱上仍然宽裕，这个城区的房租是相当昂贵的，Gerard非常努力地工作才能使自己出入平衡。  
如果Gerard是个有社交能力的人，他十分确定自己早就想办法跟Frank搭上话了。他可能会是那种带上一瓶红酒或者几瓶啤酒去欢迎新人的友好邻居，或者像个派对动物那样，听到Frank的朋友们来开派对，就去按响他家的门铃要求加入。  
但当然不是，Gerard偏是那种害羞的怂包，他害怕跟Frank说话，因为他绝对会说一些尴尬死的东西，然后他就会脸红，然后Frank就会发现他喜欢他，然后他会大笑，然后Gerard就可以搬出国了。所以，没错，对于Gerard来说，和Frankie的闲聊是不存在的，他宁愿呆在自己的公寓里做白日梦和自慰。  
直到现在。很明显，命运很乐意帮助Gerard一把——当他在周五下午4点回家时，他注意到有一张写着Mr. Frank Iero收的信封在他自己的信箱里。当然，他可以直接把它放到Frank的信箱里，就在他的信箱旁边，不过他还是需要一个理由去找这个帅气逼人的邻居聊聊天。一个简单的“嘿，这个放我的信箱里了，上面是你的名字。”也没那么尴尬吧？而且这又能出什么错呢?  
Gerard叹了口气拿起了信。他路过了Frank的门，然而却又上了层楼，想在第一次和Frank对话之前先调整调整自己。Gerard感觉自己简直回到了青春期，心脏跳到了嗓子眼，紧张又兴奋。他脱下西装，换上了一条可能过紧的黑牛仔裤和一件红色的T恤，然后抓起信封下了楼。他希望Frank能在家，或者他真的希望吗？  
他短暂地闭了下眼睛叹了口气，然后按响了门铃。淡定就好，这没什么的Gee，他对自己说，但是手却止不住地发抖。  
嘿，你是Frank对吧？邮差把你的信放我邮箱里了，给你。没毛病，伙计。见到你很高兴。拜。  
在等Frank开门的时候，Gerard在脑子里拼命重复着这些话。这很容易，就把这些词背出来，然后微笑，然后把信给他，然后离开。Gerard肯定能做到。  
然后门被打开了。“呃，你好？”Frank问。妈的，他看起来太棒了，从这么近的距离来看甚至更棒。  
“哦，呃，嗨Frank。”然后Gerard事先排练好的词丢了个精光，他的大脑弃他而去，并且感到自己的脸颊红了起来。就这么直接叫他Frank似乎有点奇怪，他应该先问他是不是Frank，或者他能不能叫他Frank才对。这有点不礼貌了。“我——我能叫你Frank吗？”他补充道，然后立马后悔，因为现在更尴尬了。  
恭喜啊，Gee，你把见面问候砸了个透穿。  
Frank对他笑了笑，这让Gerard化得更厉害了。“当然。抱歉，我还不知道你的名字……？”  
“Gerard，”他答得迅速过头，“我叫Gerard，Way。”  
听到这，Frank的眼睛亮了起来，“哦，想起来了，你住在我楼上，对吧？抱歉，我没怎么见过你，但是我在铭牌上念过很多次你的名字了。”  
Gerard点了点头，不太确定他是不是该为这个高兴。“对，没——没错。”他说了这么一句，声音抖得几乎想对着自己的脸揍一拳。Frank现在多半觉得他可能是个什么弱智。  
“那个，你来是因为我太吵了吗？抱歉兄弟，我有时候会忘记周围还有人，我从来没住过公寓楼——”  
“哦不，”Gerard飞快地打断了他。他不禁注意到他可爱又体贴，他们才交谈了两分钟，而这已经是他第三次为各种事情道歉了，“不，这没什么。我不是来说这个的。我——那个邮差——我——”  
Frank期待地看着他，他迷人的嘴角挑起了一抹玩味的笑意。Gerard在他棕色眼睛的注视下每一秒都变得更紧张——Frank是在享受他对自己的影响吗？  
“那个邮差——”Gerard重新开口，强迫自己把注意力集中在说出一个完整的句子上，而不是站在他面前的这个神仙，“——我在我的邮箱里发现了这封信。上面是你的名字。一定是邮差…呃…把它放错了？”  
“然后你想做个友好的邻居，亲自来把它送给我？”Frank扬起眉毛，揶揄道。  
Gerard点点头，感觉自己的脸烧得快跟他的T恤一边红了。然后他感到更糟糕了因为自己看起来就像个番茄。“没、没错…”他把信塞给Frank，转身就往楼上走，打算越快越好地忘掉这事发生过，“对，所以，那我上去了——”  
“等等！”Frank一脸惊讶地叫住了他，“你这就想走了？为什么不进来坐一会儿呢？”  
“进、进去？”Gerard重复道，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，本能地想拒绝这个提议，但是Frank把自己帅得五迷三道的，所以还没等Gerard能拒绝，他就露出了灿烂的笑容，点了点头。  
“太好了！”Frank说着向后退了一步，让Gerard进到屋里来，“呃，请无视这些乱七八糟的东西，有些箱子还没来得及拆开整理。客厅在……等等，你的公寓跟我的一样吧？我们就去客厅吧。”  
Gerard飞快地呢喃了一句“当然”，然后跟着Frank穿过狭窄的走廊。Frank说得没错，他的公寓和Gerard的一模一样，走廊看起来也很像，只是在Gerard的走廊里你不需要跨过三个纸板箱就能到客厅。  
客厅收拾得很整洁，房间很明亮，没什么迹象表明Frank几周前才刚搬来这里。Frank坐到了窗边的那张相当大的沙发上，拍了拍旁边的位置，于是Gerard也坐了下来。  
“你想喝一杯吗？”Frank非常绅士地问，Gerard起先想说不，但立马又觉得一杯酒对克服自己的紧张很有帮助，所以他又点了点头。“你想喝什么，啤酒，红酒？威士忌？”  
“啤酒就可以了，谢谢。”Gerard回答，于是Frank飞快地起身。一分钟后他拿着两瓶开了的啤酒回来了，递给Gerard一瓶，“给。”  
Gerard接过来，害羞地笑了笑，“谢谢。”  
Frank又坐了下来。Gerard本以为接下来会是一阵可怕的，令人不安的沉默，但事实证明Frank并不像他那样胆小。他们接着谈了很多事情，Frank问了很多关于Gerard的事，Gerard也回答了。Frank漫不经心地问Gerard是不是同性恋，Gerard表示他是之后，Frank告诉他他也是同性恋。这让陷入热恋中的某人十分非常极其高兴，就像你能想象到的那样。  
Gerard注意到Frank身上似乎有这样一种气场，他强势主动，却又奇怪的迷人又绅士。他真的很自信，又有主见，但为什么不呢？他是个非常有魅力的家伙。一瓶啤酒变成了两瓶，然后很容易就变成了三瓶四瓶。  
当Frank起身去厨房拿他们的第五瓶啤酒的时候已经七点了。Gerard也感觉脑袋有点晕乎乎的了，当Frank离开客厅的时候，他的视线黏在了他的屁股上，也是这时候他注意到自己性起了。见鬼，他发情了。  
Frank性感得要命。他的性格也棒极了，而且如果要Gerard说实话，就算Frank是个十足的混球他也不会介意，他还是他妈的想要他。他的一举一动，说话的方式，甚至长相——都他妈的像在发光。  
Gerard喝醉的时候经常有犯蠢的想法。好吧，他现在还没喝醉，只是有点发晕，但这并不意味着这个想法不蠢。  
但是此时此刻他脑子里形成的这个想法绝对是蠢的，或者是胆大包天的，因为他已经站起来并且跟着Frank进了厨房，站在处靠在墙上支撑了一下自己的身体，注视着Frank从冰箱里拿出又两瓶啤酒。他背对着Gerard所以并没有意识到他在那，现在他正从抽屉里拿出一个开瓶器。  
一个警告的声音出现在了Gerard脑海里，告诉他他喝醉了，告诉他他这样做太怪异了，并且他绝对会在明天早上后悔的，但是醉醺醺的Gerard并不在意地朝着他的梦中情人走了过去。还没等他回过神来，他的手就已经按在了Frank的腰侧，将他的屁股按在了Gerard正在硬起的阴茎上，同时他向前倾身，在Frank颈侧那个美妙的蝎子纹身上落下了一个湿热的吻。  
“Gerard？”Frank也有些醉了，他花了点时间才弄清楚发生了什么，但当他意识到Gerard是在对自己动手动脚时，他勾起嘴角笑了起来，同时心跳也开始加快。  
这个男人想玩火了。Frank完全赞同。但可不是Gerard想象的那样。  
他迅速转过身来面对着Gerard，在他反应过来之前就按着他的肩膀把他压在了地板上。Gerard的脑袋依然晕乎乎的，大脑迟钝地反应过来他是如何跪倒在Frank面前的，他的胯正对着他的脸。他抬头看着那个较年轻的人，也勾起了一丝笑。  
“有点饥渴难耐了，是不是？”Frank笑着低头看跪在他面前的Gerard，而后者感觉他的紧身裤绷得更紧了。“我觉得你现在有点太急切了。我不喜欢有人试图挑逗我——你需要知道一件事：我才是掌控者，我才是那个决定我们怎么干的人；或者，我该说，怎么干你？搞懂你现在的处境了吗，Gerard——跪在我面前？这正是你想要的那样。你想要吗？”  
Frank低沉的嗓音让Gerard心跳加速，他因为对方说出的每一个音节而越发激动不已。操，他太辣了。Gerard已经完全准备好了，他很确定这没法用语言表达，尤其是在喝了四瓶啤酒之后。“嗯。”他只是低声呢喃，抬头看着Frank骤然深沉的双眼。  
Gerard现在感觉到了Frank的手抓紧他的头发，力道大得让他呻吟起来。他一直喜欢这样，被掌控，被惩罚，被操干，而且他还有种特别强烈的被揪扯头发的性癖。他从没期待过要和Frank一起把他的性幻想变成现实。好吧，他在自慰的时候幻想到过，但那只是意淫。然而现在，他面对着这个男人跪在地板上，仰头看着他完美的脸。  
“‘嗯’作为一个回答来说是不是有点太短了，你觉得呢？”Frank揶揄道，手指玩弄着Gerard的黑发，“你为什么不再加上一个词呢？比如……先生，你想叫我先生吗，Gee？”  
哦操他的，他当然想要。他飞快地点头，完全无法掩饰嘴角激动的微笑，“是，是的，先生。”他说着咽了口唾沫，随着这些词句说出口变得更加性奋了。  
“非常好，Gee，”Frank称赞道，“在我和你玩之前，有一些规矩你必须得遵守。我只会跟你说一遍——你最好听清楚了。我知道你有点醉，很难集中精力，但这也不会让我重复自己的话，明白了？”  
“是的，先生，”Gerard回答，为他能再次用上这个称呼而高兴。  
Frank为此笑了笑，“第一条规则对你来说不是什么大问题。我和你玩的时候，你将不被允许说话，除非是我特别明确地要求你开口。而当你对我说话的时候，我想要在你的每一句话里听到‘先生’这个词。明白吗？”  
“是的，先生。”在Frank继续吩咐的时候Gerard咬住了下唇。这太完美了，也让Gerard硬得发疼。现在他很庆幸他按了Frank的门铃，接受了对方的邀请——唯一遗憾的是他没有早点这么干。  
“第二条规矩，”Frank继续说，“你不能做出任何决定。你要在我允许你说话的时候做出清楚的表述，你可以祈求点什么，但最终做决定的那个人只能是我。”这一次他并没有问Gerard是否听清了，只是继续说着，所以Gerard闭紧了嘴巴。“第三：不许触碰。在得到我的许可前你不能触碰我或者你自己。我才不在乎你有多饥渴难耐或者多想射——不许，触碰。第四条和最后一条稍微有些重复了：只有我说可以的时候你才能射，最后一条规矩是惩罚，如果我对你的表现不满意，我只好让你知道正确的做法免得你再次做错。由我来决定惩罚的种类。你只能接受并感谢我。听懂了吗，Gee？”  
听到Frank用招呼宠物的语气使用他的名字，Gerard感觉到一阵温暖的战栗蔓延过他的脊椎，他飞快点头，“是的，先生。”  
Frank微笑起来，Gerard现在能看见他眼睛里纯粹分明的欲望了。他勾起一抹挑逗的笑意，手指微微用力按着Gerard的脑袋：“哦，还有件事。你需要一个安全词，我可不想真的伤到到你……你想要什么呢，Gee？”  
“任何词都可以吗，先生？”Gerard问，确保自己没有一开始就违犯了第一条规矩。  
“没错，宝贝，你可以选你喜欢的任何词。”  
“我想要‘咖啡’，”Gerard说，“可以吗，先生？”  
Frank笑着点点头，“那就‘咖啡’吧。最好记住这个词，你可能会需要它的。你还有其他问题吗？”  
享受着再一次颤抖的愉悦感觉，Gerard摇了摇头，而后舔了舔唇。老天，他已经准备得太他妈的好了。  
“好极了。”没有再说多一句废话，他直接把Gerard的脑袋按在了自己的跨部。Gerard惊惶无措地喘息着，在他的脸抵在Frank的勃起上，被淫乱粗鲁地磨蹭的时候呻吟出声。“感觉到它吗，Gerard？”Frank低声嘟囔，“这就是听话的小贱货对我做的事，在看到你跪下的时候我就已经这么硬了。我想对你做那些下流至极的事，Gee，而你甜蜜的小屁股会被狠狠地操烂，甚至下周都不能坐下或者走路，哪怕一点小小的动作都会让你想起今晚。”  
Gerard再次呻吟出声，为Frank嘴里冒出的每一句下流话而抽气。  
“操你这样看起来太棒了，我打赌你就喜欢听我这样和你说话，嗯？你喜欢先生告诉你你是个多么淫荡的骚货，Gee？你喜欢我这样和你说话吗？”  
“是的，先生——”Gerard喘息。  
Frank突然猛地推了他一把，让Gerard屁股着地摔在了地上。“卧室。”Frank简短地命令，“爬过去。”  
Gerard飞快地转过身手脚着地，“是，先——”一个巴掌响亮地抽在他的臀部，让他喘不过气，也说不出话。  
“我没有提问，Gee。没有我的允许不可以说话。”Frank的声音阴郁，并又抽了一巴掌来强调这一点。Gerard匆忙地点点头。  
Frank提步朝卧室走去，不时回头看一眼跟着他爬行的Gerard，像是在鼓励宠物：“加油啊Gee宝贝。”  
他们抵达了卧室，Frank在床边坐了下来，等待着Gerard爬到他面前。“脱掉衣服。你可以站起来了。”  
Gerard点了点头，沉默着听从了指令，站起身来脱下T恤。当他把牛仔裤也脱下来的时候感觉有些窘迫，而等他把内裤也一并脱掉，全身赤裸时已经脸颊通红了。  
Frank为眼前那人硬挺的阴茎低叹微笑，“操，Gee，”他嘟囔着，起身去衣柜拿东西，“去床上趴好。”他一边命令着一边从柜子里拿出了几样东西，当他转过身来的时候Gerard已经按照他的要求摆好了姿势。“听话的小骚货。”  
Frank把这些小玩意儿全放到了床上，然后坐到了Gerard身后。接着又是一记令Gerard颤抖着低声哀鸣的抽打。落在他赤裸皮肤上的抽打虽然很痛，但又真的产生了些微妙的快感，Gerard无法否认他有多么享受被这样对待。  
“我现在要惩罚你了，”Frank无情地说，手掌揉捏着Gerard被抽红的臀肉，“这是因为你在厨房对我做的事情——抓着我的腰侧，用你的老二顶我的屁股。我不会允许发生那种事情，你知道……”  
一只温暖的手握住了他完全勃起的阴茎，让Gerard发出一声巨大的呻吟。  
“嘘，宝贝，”Frank低喃着用拇指抹开了Gerard溢出的前液。他的动作慢得令人痛苦，而Gerard现在唯一渴望的只有立刻射出来。但他知道自己短时间内是不可能如愿，因为Frank立刻把什么东西套在了他的阴茎上，顺着它一直往下，直到抵着他的睾丸。Gerard这才意识到他被戴上了阴茎环。  
Gerard听到润滑油瓶子打开的声音，他期待地屏住了呼吸。随即一些冰冷滑腻的液体便淋上了他的后穴，让他不由再次呻吟着颤抖起来。  
“不行，Gee，不许动。”  
Gerard强迫自己保持静止，他感觉到冰冷的什么东西插进了自己的屁股——Frank 的手指。Gerard因为它的抽插而呻吟起来。  
“别出声，宝贝，”Frank低沉的声音里带着警告的意味，然后又插入了一根手指。Gerard感觉自己的后穴开始发烫，要压抑住快感所带来的愉悦呻吟变得更难了，但他经历过这种感觉，所以他用了更多的自制力来克制自己。  
几分钟后Frank抽出了手指，另一个东西被插入了Gerard的屁股，某种更粗、没有认真润滑过的东西。Gerard不得不咬住自己的拳头来忍住呻吟和咒骂。而当那个东西突然开始震动时，这种感觉变得更加刺激，Gerard意识到他的屁股里被塞了什么——一个肛塞。  
“你做得很好，Gerard，”Frank一边说一边把肛塞推得更深了些。“你这张小嘴轻轻松松就把它吃进去了。那么惩罚现在要开始了，我会用马鞭打你15下。”  
另一个陌生的东西抵到了Gerard的臀肉，让他忍不住发抖。  
“每一鞭你都必须大声地报数，并且感谢我。如果你遗漏了任何一下，我会重新开始鞭打。明白了吗，Gee？”  
“是的，先生。”Gerard深呼吸，为即将到来的疼痛紧张地抓紧了床单。  
“并且我不想听到别的任何声音。假如有任何呻吟、喘息、咒骂或者叫喊我都会立刻让你射出来。你不想我在你不应期敏感得不像样的时候操你吧，你说呢宝贝？”  
尽管Gerard的脑子里有一部分觉得这没什么，但他还是飞快摇了摇头，不想激怒Frank引来更糟的惩罚。塞在他屁股里震动的肛塞让他一直沉溺在兴奋里，也让他很难听清Frank的指令或者保持安静，因此他至少在某种程度上为现在被允许说话而庆幸着。  
马鞭毫无预兆地狠狠抽打在Gerard身上，让他本能地发出一声长长的呻吟。  
Frank在他身后啧叹：“这样可不是个听话的婊子呢，Gee。算上一次惩罚高潮。由于你忘了点什么，所以这一鞭不作数，对吧？”  
“我很抱歉——”Gerard呜咽着，但是在下一鞭抽上来的时候保持了安静。“一，”他飞快地说，“谢谢您，先生。”  
“很好。”Frank说着继续挥舞鞭子。  
“二。谢谢您，先生——”  
第三鞭和第四鞭还算不错，但当Frank压低了鞭子更加用力地抽第六下的时候，Gerard简直快承受不住臀部上的疼痛了，但他还是飞快地报完了数，以防再挨一遍这六鞭。  
“你真的需要好好控制一下你自己了。这是两次惩罚高潮了。而我们甚至还没完成一半……”  
Frank，作为一个虐待狂，他确保每一鞭都抽在Gerard屁股上的同一个位置。他喜欢看着它淤血，并为他所看到的景象无比愉悦。Frank希望Gerard能再一次发出点声音，他很乐意强制Gerard一次性高潮三次，听着他高昂的呻吟并以此为由给他更多的惩罚。  
不幸的是，在接下来的惩罚里，不管Frank多用力地打疼他，Gerard在除了报数和感谢以外的时间都保持了安静。尽管他一开始没有服从得很好，但Frank现在非常满意这只小宠物。他抚摸着他屁股上那红肿得令人不安的鞭痕。  
“仰躺。”Frank命令道，Gerard飞快地服从了，他的脸颊因为疼痛而发红，但依然保持着安静，他的眼睛因为情欲和受到的刺激而变得更加深沉。阴茎环让他的阴茎一直保持硬挺，但是Frank清楚仅仅是Gerard的饥渴就足以让他摘下阴茎环后依然保持这样，“手放到头顶”  
Frank抓起一副手铐铐在了Gerard的手腕上，然后他弯下腰，直到他的脸离Gerard不到一英尺，他的嘴唇在Gerard的嘴唇上隐隐磨蹭，“你想吻我吗？”Frank带着得意的微笑问，Gerard迅速点了点头。Frank喜欢Gerard的眼睛里出现对他的碰触的渴望，他是如此地渴求自己，然而现在却是这么一个属于自己的听话的乖婊子，遏制着他的渴望。Frank咯咯地笑了起来，又挪得更近了一点，直到他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，他凶残地、粗暴地吻了他。Frank的舌头控制着他，Gerard几乎立刻就沉溺于其中，可爱的小声呻吟从他的嘴里溢出来。  
他很快地结束了这个吻，留下没能得到满足的Gerard变得更加饥渴。Frank现在抚向了Gerard的胯部。Gerard为了Frank硬得不行，阴茎环现在让他痛得有些难以承受，要强忍着不去开口乞求对方把它摘下来实在是种煎熬。  
Frank打开了Gerard的大腿，跻身跪在了他两腿间，手掌抚摸上了Gerard跳动的阴茎：“你想要被碰触想得要命了，对吧？”他一边语气随意地问着一边照顾着Gerard的柱身。Gerard再一次点着头，随着他的抚摸小声低吟，暗自希望自己现在能够稍微发出一点声音。“你想让我把阴茎环拿下来吗，宝贝？我允许你说话。”  
“是、是的，先生，”Gerard喘息着，因为终于可以向Frank倾诉欲望而庆幸，“求您了，先生，我要……”  
“你要什么，Gee？”  
“我要你，”Gerard努力不让自己呛住，因为Frank刚好打开了塞在他屁股里的肛塞震动，让他不由自主地扭动着腰臀，“操——我想要您，先生，求您了。”  
“别动，Gerard。”Frank提醒他，语气几乎有些玩味，伸出另一只手将他的腰臀压回了床垫里，“你会得到足够多的，相信我。你忘了你的惩罚了吗？现在我会让你射精。两次。然后我会狠狠地操你，操到你求我停下为止。”  
“我不会的，先生，永远不会。”Gerard大胆地开口，“我、我永远不会求您停下。对我来说永远都不算狠。”  
Frank挑起眉朝他笑：“这是个挑战吗？”  
“不、不是、先——”屁股里的震动再一次加强了，Gerard止不住地喘息，他的腰臀猛地弹起，下一秒又被Frank按了回去。  
“你喜欢把它含在屁股里的感觉，对吧？喜欢屁股里被塞满东西的感觉？”  
Gerard点头，Frank唇角的笑意加深了，“真是个贱货，真是个淫乱下流的小婊子。老天，Gerard，如果我早知道你是这么下贱饥渴，几周前我就会操你了……”  
说完，他摘下了阴茎环，这让Gerard倒吸一口气，感觉血液又能正常流通了，他的阴茎也因此变得更硬。然后他感觉到Frank的手指圈住了他，飞快地粗暴地撸动了起来，而他早已经在高潮的边缘了。Frank火辣得要命，言语难以形容的火辣，再加上他屁股里的震动让这所有的一切都变得更加美好。还没等他反应过来，温暖的感觉就在他的下腹聚集起来，他的屁股打着颤，然后他发出一声饥渴的呻吟，温热浓稠的精液喷满了他自己的下腹和Frank满是纹身的手。  
Frank按住他不让他乱动，看着他的小婊子在他身下颤抖的模样，全然不顾Gerard正在经历着强烈的高潮余韵。他把手上的精液当作润滑剂继续撸动着，甚至不给对方的阴茎一点软下去的机会，他满意地感觉到它依然保持着硬挺。  
“先、先生，”Gerard哀叫着。老天，他现在看上去美极了，嘴巴微微张开，眼睛紧闭着，眉毛紧紧皱在一起，发着抖，但他的双手依然服从地放在头顶。“先生，求您，我——啊，天哪。”  
“你什么，Gerard？”Frank戏谑道，放缓了动作让Gerard能够说话。  
“我没法——”Gerard辩解着，“求您，求您了，我射不出来，疼，求您了先生——”  
Frank笑了笑，又飞快地撸动了起来。Gerard并没有用他的安全词，所以Frank知道他其实不想让他停下来，他只是在和他玩。作为对一个饥渴的婊子的奖赏，Frank把肛塞塞得更深了些，Gerard大叫着在他手下抖得更厉害了。  
“这里，是吧？”Frank描述着，知道肛塞顶到了Gerard的前列腺。  
“是、是的先生，很舒服，哦操他的——”Gerard喘息着，在Frank的注视下被第二次高潮席卷全身，这让他全身都发抖打颤。这次射出的精液不像第一次那样多，但Gerard的脸布满了汗水，完全失神了，甚至没有意识到Frank把他屁股里的肛塞拉了出来，用龟头抵住了他完全被操开的穴口。这次的高潮比第一次强烈太多了。  
Gerard的整个身体都在发抖，时不时抽搐一下，这个高潮像是永无尽头一样，除了阴茎传来的美妙快感他什么也体会不到。他的耳边阵阵轰鸣，眼前闪烁着星星，持续地沉重喘息着，手指深深地抓紧床单。  
插入他屁股里的阴茎将他拉回了现实，他感觉到了并不陌生的扩张感，大声地呻吟起来，睁开眼看见Frank正在向里操弄。“操，你真紧——”Frank喘息着快速地一下子全部操进去，让Gerard再一次大叫出声。高潮后的过度敏感让他的每一次抽插都变得更加刺激，这太超过了，但是又他妈爽极了。“Holy fucking shit。”  
“操我，”Gerard听见自己小声呢喃。他早知道自己喜欢这样淫乱又粗暴的性爱，但他从没想到有人可以把他弄得像现在这样呜咽着爽到失神，这让他有些吃惊，但同样兴奋不已。  
“你说什么？”Frank问道，身体前倾靠近了Gerard的脸，同时插得更深了些。  
“我说操我，先生。”Gerard重复道，大胆地直视着Frank的眼睛，Frank情不自禁地又吻了他，近乎狂热的深吻。  
“你还是很饥渴，对吗？”他含着Gerard的嘴唇喘气，右手抓着他的头发让他放肆地呻吟出声，“还没爽够？”  
“我、我告诉过您了，先生，”Gerard喘息着回答，沉溺于被Frank揪扯着头发的感觉，“我永远都不会满足的。”  
Frank为之笑了起来，更加狂热地吻了他，“想要我操你，嗯？小贱货？想要我用你来泄欲吗？”  
“是的，是的求您——”他知道自己听起来是多么饥渴难耐，而Frank又是多么享受这个，于是他继续道，“使用我吧，求您，操痛我，狠狠地操死我——”  
Frank没有预料到Gerard是个如此完美的贱货，听到他这样的哀求几乎要让他失去理智了。他挑逗地退出了几英尺，然后随即狠狠地操了进去，让Gerard被自己的话噎到得上不来气。  
“再深点，老天Frank，用力操我——”  
“Frank？”Frank戏谑地重复了一遍，试图让自己的声音听起来像发怒，享受地注视着Grerad脸上的懊悔。  
“抱、抱歉，先生，我——”Frank的手突然掐上了Gerard的脖子，用力到让对方几乎无法呼吸的程度。  
“忘了你的身份了，Gee，是不是？”Frank一边操弄他一边将气息吐在他的耳朵旁，他听着Gerard急促的呼吸声露出了残忍的微笑。Gerard很想要伸手推开Frank的手，但他依然遵守Frank 的指令将手固定在头顶一动不动。“这就对了，现在我说了算，我掌控着你。你必须接受我给你的一切。现在明白了？”  
他稍微松开了卡在他脖子上的手，让Gerard能够呼吸说话，“是、是的先生，对不起。”他声音沙哑地说。  
“哦，你最好是。”Frank在抽出之前又狠狠打了Gerard一下，“用手和膝盖趴着，我要从背后操你。”  
Gerard迅速照办，并撅起了屁股以便Frank能更轻松地操进他。他的后穴很快又被满满当当地侵犯着了，这让他享受地呻吟起来。  
“你真紧。”他听到Frank在他身后低吟。Gerard只能用呻吟作为回应，这感觉太爽了，Frank的阴茎又粗又硬，他简直不想让他停下。Frank的手再一次抓住了他的头发，这令Gerard很是愉悦，而另一只手握住了他的后腰作为支撑。Gerard再一次硬了——尽管他没想到自己还能够这样。  
Frank现在双手都卡在Gerard的后腰上，他的手指用力地按进对方的皮肤，甚至施力到会留下淤青的程度。在稍微改变了角度之后，Gerard感觉到他的前列腺被狠狠地顶弄着，他愉悦地叫了起来，根本没心思在乎谁会听到或者他这样的失控会带来什么样的惩罚。Frank更深更用力地操上这个敏感点，很快Gerard的手臂便脱力了，他的身体俯了下来，脸抵在床单上，依然抬着屁股挨操。他注意到Frank 的操干变得不规律起来，他快要高潮了。Gerard自己也快要射出来了，敏感点被不断大力操弄几乎令他疯狂。  
“我要射了，Gee，”Frank呢喃着，“深深地射进你里面。”  
“求您，先生，您能射在我嘴里吗，求您——”Gerard乞求着，他的话语因为难以承受的快感而失去了连贯性，“我疯了一样地想尝您的味道——求您先生，求您操我的嘴——”  
“老天你真是个骚货，”Frank笑着说，因为这些语句堪堪忍住射精的欲望，将阴茎从他紧致的后穴里抽了出来，“跪到床前来。”  
Gerard呻吟着支起身体下床。Frank看见他的硬起笑了起来，“你确实没胡说，你永远要不够，对吧。真是个好婊子。”  
“是的，先生，”Gerard顺从地跪好了，“您的婊子，先生。”  
Frank戏谑地笑着坐到了床沿，握着他的阴茎好让Gerard来舔弄它，“这个最好值得我停下操你的屁股。”他嘟囔着，随即Gerard张开嘴，饥渴地将他整个含了进去。  
Frank无法决定操Gerard的嘴和屁股哪个令他感觉更好。他确实挺享受操他的屁股，他紧得要命，在他把老二塞进去的同时Gerard的脸又纯洁得像个天使；而他的嘴是如此温暖湿润。在Gerard 的嘴唇含住他的时候，Frank甚至没有试图抑制自己的呻吟——老天，这个男人实在太擅长给人口交了。  
他不知道他对他做了些什么，这感觉美好得让他甚至没去注意他用了哪些技巧，而说实话Frank也不在意这个。但真的太爽了——他的舌头绕着龟头和柱身舔动，他的脸颊因为吮吸凹了下去，而他似乎没有任何反胃干呕的生理反应，尽管在口交开始几秒后Frank就感觉到了他的龟头顶到了Gerard的喉咙。  
高潮感席卷了身体，Frank重重地射进了Gerard的喉咙里，几乎爽翻了。操，他好几年没有经历过这么爽的高潮了，而Gerard像个称职的婊子一样吞下了他所有的精液。Frank的手指插进了他的头发里用力地按着他的脑袋，这让Gerard几乎窒息，但Frank不在乎。直到他射完最后一滴精液，享受完整个高潮才松开Gerard 的头发，Gerard立刻后退了些，大口喘气。  
“操，Gerard，”Frank气喘吁吁地说，“你——我的老天——”  
“先生，”Gerard渴求地开口，示意着他自己完全硬挺的阴茎，“我——我能再射一次吗？求您了先生，让我射——”  
“第三次？”Frank戏谑地笑，“不行，我的小荡妇。你已经射了两次了，这已经够了，你不这么认为吗？”  
“但是我还是很饥渴，”Gerard央求道，难耐地磨蹭着腿注视着Frank的眼睛，“求您了。您操得我太舒服了，先生，我想要——”  
Frank咯咯地笑着继续摇头，“不行，宝贝，只有两次。而现在你得上楼回你自己的公寓去睡觉。你明天不需要上班，对吧？”  
“不用先生，但是——”  
“没有但是，宝贝。你得上楼去，洗个澡然后睡觉。明天中午我要你回这里来，你可以在给我口交的时候射精。那我们说好了？”  
Frank爱极了Gerard仰头看他时眼睛里那种毫不掩饰的饥渴难耐，“先生我现在真的想射，求您——我这样睡不着——”  
“这是说你要违反我的命令吗？”Frank尖锐地问，漫不经心地将一旁的马鞭握在手里，一边把玩一边垂眸看着Gerard。  
Gerard咽了咽口水，“不，先生。”  
“很好。现在按我说的做。我希望你在12点时过来。还有，你敢碰你自己的话——记住第三条规矩。你不想我惩罚你吧，嗯？相信我，如果你违背了我的命令，我会知道的。而我保证下一次的惩罚不会那么令人愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了一个月终于搞完了第一章x  
> 这篇真的，超辣！呜呜呜超感谢作者授权，就算我们超级鸽也一定会慢慢慢慢慢慢一点一点一点一点地搞完的！
> 
> 来自：专业挖坑不填组  
> 翻译：丢丢子啊丢手绢  
> 正文校对：搂搂  
> 车校对：八尾甲鱼
> 
> 最后，诚招各种翻译和校对！我丢某人在此抱拳了！


End file.
